


【贺红】专属之宠

by superjunioraiy



Category: 19天, 贺红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy
Summary: 很早以前的文，那时候红毛还没有名字
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【贺红】专属之宠

公元XXX年，先帝驾崩，先帝第十四子继承皇位，当上皇帝。文武百官对这位新帝，态度褒贬不一。新帝名为贺天，能文能武，乃是先帝皇子中最为出色的一位，贺天的外貌极为出众，有着与寻常人不一样的墨瞳，纯黑至极，却也是那般稳重。然而，在学堂读书识字只带成年的贺天，却因一事，差点落为他人笑柄。初出人事的贺天在学堂定要学些男女欢好之事，可是贺天却不以此为乐，反而毫无兴趣。  
在皇子到了年纪娶亲纳妾之年，贺天却拒绝了所有婚事，这样难免会让:人怀疑，毕竟是皇上最喜爱的皇子，旁人说再多也无用。待到贺天18岁那年，便可到了在朝堂上与众臣谈论国事的年纪。那日，朝堂之上的贺天的心思全然不在谈论国事上，而是被一个男人吸引住了目光。那人身着朝服，一头红色的头发在沉闷的朝堂之上显得光辉熠熠。那人是武官，常年在外出征，皮肤却异常的白皙。那人五官硬挺，喜欢皱眉，更显得英气十足，这倒勾起了贺天的兴致，不知这样的人，床笫之上会是什么样子的  
都说一见钟情不是情，贺天不信此话，既然有情为何无情。从此，贺天只要上朝便瞅着那人看，日子久了，两人心思也搭在了一起，贺天得知那人名为红毛，乃是一名当朝大将军，也就二十来岁，贺天心里叫好，两人年龄相差不大。阴差阳错，皇帝狩猎之日，贺天遇见了红毛，与他在营中交谈甚欢，不料，意外的表达出了自己的心意，红毛一愣，遮遮掩掩的推拒贺天的情意，却被贺天拥入怀中  
“我见你第一眼，便知你就是我意中人，苦于天下不容，之前无胆相告，既然今日我情意你已知，为何拒绝”  
“你我身份悬殊，万万不可行此事，您身份高贵，若与我行龙阳之事，怕是你会落下笑柄”  
“我不怕，只要是你，我什么都不怕”  
言轻情重，虽说见面不多，但两人都彼此明了心事，正当月下春宵一刻，帐房之中传来阵阵喘息之声，旁人听到都会脸红耳赤，正是此刻，两人确定了彼此的关系  
新帝登基不久，将军红毛连夜被召唤入宫，红毛即使身着便服，也抵挡不住体内的愤怒之火，嘴里不敢说什么，可是肚子里却憋满了不满之情，近看红毛，脸上似乎还浮现淡淡的红晕  
红毛踏入贺天房中，之间贺天侧卧在床上，眼睛微闭，似乎是听到了来人的声音，睁眼一看  
“爱卿来啦，这么晚召你入宫还真是委屈你了”  
“微臣不敢，皇帝既有需于臣，臣必会到来”  
“朕，情动了，爱卿是否能为朕想想法子”  
“皇上情动，可以去找后宫妃子，为何要找我”  
“可是后宫妃子都不及你一人让我心动，我只想要你”  
贺天的甜言蜜语红毛向来是承受不住的，贺天说了几句便惹得红毛脸红心跳  
“毛毛，你可还记得我要你进宫前带什么来吗”  
听到此话，红毛脸更红了“记得，皇上御赐的白玉如意要臣带来”  
“可曾记得要如何带来吗”  
红毛支支吾吾不愿看贺天一眼“记得......”  
“那还不拿出来！”  
皇上是天子，红毛驴再怎么不情愿还是得把东西拿出来。红毛解开自己的衣带，脱下外衣露出里衣，白色的里衣更是把红毛的肤色映衬的更加白嫩  
“外人进贡一批衣物，我觉得有一件很是衬你，快去换换”  
刚想解开里衣的红毛接住了贺天扔来的衣服，红毛恨不得当场撕碎，贺天这个色情坯子！  
红毛换上了那件衣服，透明的薄纱遮住红毛的身体，虽说是衣物，却能透过衣服把身体看得清清楚楚，红毛坚韧的腰肢，修长的双腿，贺天全都看在眼里  
“爱卿的身姿还是这般好看”  
透过薄纱，胸上两点触碰到纱面，颤巍巍的挺立起来，胸前的薄纱被挺立起来的乳尖撑起一个弧度，看起来色情无比。贺天看得气血涌动，隔着薄纱舔上了乳尖，舌尖撩拨着红毛的乳尖，引得红毛身体轻颤，咬住下唇，本就红艳的嘴唇，被红毛这么一咬更红了，红到贺天心里，贺天放开红毛被折磨得发肿的乳尖，吻上了红毛的嘴唇。双唇交映，啧啧的水声从两人口唇间泄出  
“这么多年了，你还是这般诱人”  
“那还不是你......你教的”  
“喔？我教的？那你倒是把我教的展示一遍”  
红毛低头不敢看贺天，像是害羞了，双手却抚上自己的胸膛挤弄，乳头从指尖透出，轻轻揉搓  
“嗯啊，好爽”  
红毛这样贺天还从未见过，红毛可是见过世面的大将军，从未在别人面前展露过淫贱的模样，这下贺天可开心了，坐在床上看着红毛自慰  
玩弄双乳的手摸向下体的隐秘之地，那儿早已坚挺如石，只是碍于无人抚爱，久久不能发泄，左手握住自己的性器，红毛舒爽的叫出声，上下撸动性器，右手玩弄自己的囊袋，红毛舒服的闭上眼睛，随之而来的白浊的喷出  
高潮完的红毛摊在床上喘着粗气，贺天似乎并不满意，皱着眉头看着红毛  
“这就完了？”  
红毛撑起身体，像是做了一个重大的决定，翻过身趴在床上，臀部撅起对着贺天。隐蔽的地方完完全全展现在贺天面前，只见那儿已是湿润无比，像是已经使用过一般微微张口  
“你还挺听话嘛”  
“皇，皇上的话，臣不敢不听......啊~”  
红毛两指插入湿润的后穴，想是在里面探索一般寻找着东西，终于，在不懈努力下，红毛两指拽着一个东西出来，原来是贺天赏赐的白衣如意，这东西本来就小，没想到会用在情事之上。红毛抓住如意的尾端在自己后穴里抽插。凹凸不平的如意时而蹭过红毛的敏感点，时而又在肠道里乱戳，不规律的抽插倒是让红毛爽上天了  
“嗯啊，不要，唔啊~”  
如意的顶端顶到了红毛的前列腺上，剧烈的刺激让红毛张嘴淫叫  
“这般就受不住了？”  
贺天从红毛手里接过如意，却不急着动作，而是看着那张贪婪的小嘴紧紧的吸着如意，却还不满足的张合想把如意吞的更深  
“没想到堂堂大将军下面竟是如此会吃”  
“闭嘴！”  
像是受到侮辱一般，不顾天子在上，红毛骂了出声。贺天也着了红毛的道，拿着玉如意在后面后穴里抽插，每一次都朝着红毛的敏感点顶去  
“哈啊，够，够了，唔啊~”  
像是要把红毛顶穿一般，贺天每一次动作都力大无比，拿着玉如意又是旋转又是左右摆动的抽插着，看着红毛双腿发软，每一次顶弄都好像可以把红毛弄晕一样，贺天很是满意  
贺天玩够了，拿出如意，小穴却还似不满足一般挽留着如意，随着“啵”的一声，如意被拔出体内  
“嗯~”  
甜腻的叫声又勾起贺天的性欲，龟头蹭上红毛的后穴轻轻搓弄  
“爱卿就这般等不及自己凑上来了？”  
只见微张的小穴微微含住龟头，贺天趁着后穴放松的这一刻把自己的性器顶了进去  
“唔啊啊啊啊！”  
巨大的性器是那小小的如意不了比拟的，肠道被突然撑大，龟头破开窄小的肠壁，犹如千万张小嘴包裹自己的性器一般刺激  
“毛毛，你还是这般惹人怜爱”  
贺天看着红毛因为疼痛而流下的泪水，心中一软，想到自己与红毛相识相爱几年见，遭到了多少非议，现在终于可以光明正大的在一起了  
“我真的，真的好爱你啊”  
对于突如其来的告白，红毛不禁有些心动，抱住了贺天  
“别说这些，我们，早已是一起的，谁也不能把我们分开了......嗯啊，你他妈慢点啊”  
贺天听到红毛回答，心里乐开了花，动作加快，不知多久，射在了红毛体内  
与君一日，白首不分


End file.
